walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gary (TV Series)
Gary is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He was a high ranking member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gary's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Service" Gary is among the Saviors to raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons, and furniture. As Negan and Rick walk around, Gary approaches Negan with the video camera that Deanna used to interview Rick and the other new arrivals. "Sing Me a Song" When Spencer, Rosita, and Eugene return from their supply runs, they find Gary at the gate, having arrived at Alexandria ready for the pick-up. "Hearts Still Beating" Gary is stationed at the front gate with David, Laura, and other Saviors as they wait to inspect the offering from the Alexandrians. He commends Spencer for doing a good job with all of the supplies he found while out scavenging. When Aaron and Rick arrive with a truck full of supplies, David goes through the goods until he finds a note that he thought was meant to disrespect him and the Saviors. As a result, Gary, along with David, proceed to brutally beat Aaron until calling off the attack. "Hostiles and Calamities" Gary returns to the compound with Negan's new prisoner, Eugene. Later he and the Saviors barge in and start to beat up Dwight for Daryl's escape as Negan watches from the doorway. Gary is later shown outside of the compound when Eugene is brought before Negan and is given an intimidating introduction. When asked for his name, Eugene responds with “Eugene.” Negan then prompts the Saviors for their names and they respond in unison: “Negan." He is later present on the factory floor when Dr. Carson is accused of freeing Daryl and is thrown into the furnace and burnt to death as a result of his actions. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Gary is with Roy and other Saviors helping remove the fallen trees that blocked the road to Alexandria. Upon the Saviors arrival at Alexandria, Gary opens the back to a truck, revealing the bombs that were suppose to detonate on the Saviors at Rick's command, which ultimately failed. Although we do not see him fighting or retreating, it can be inferred that he retreated along with the rest of the remaining Saviors. Season 8 "The Big Scary U" Gary is present in the room as the Savior lieutenants discuss how to rescue Negan, how to handle the workers, and the possibility of a spy among their ranks. After Laura bursts into the room, warning everyone that the workers are marching upstairs and that they won't back down, he and the others try to calm the angry workers and even draws his gun on them when Regina shoots one of the workers attempting to shoot Simon. He later takes a knee, hearing Negan whistle his usual tune. "How It's Gotta Be" After Gary and the other Saviors surround the Hilltop convoy at night, he gets out of the truck and pulls a gun on Jerry, who had been taken hostage. He is prepared to kill Jerry on Simon's command but is told to stand down as Simon kills a different person, a Hilltop resident named Neil. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Gary leads Norris and D.J. as they carry the coffin containing an undead Dean. They arrive in Negan's conference room and are ordered to drop off the coffin and leave. Later, Gary accompanies Simon to the junkyard where he participates in the massacre that leaves all of the Scavengers dead. He rides with Gary as they return to the Sanctuary and unveils the gathered weapons from the Scavengers in the truck to Negan. "The Key" Gary, along with Simon, Dwight, and Arat, is part of the Savior army dispatched to the Hilltop to use their improvised weapons when Rick attacks the convoy. While Gary and the others are eager to find Negan, they are told to stay put by Simon who assures them that they will find Negan instead. When Dwight and Simon return to the crowd of Saviors empty handed, Gary questions Negan's whereabouts. Sensing that he is falling out of line, Simon steps in and asks Gary "who are you?" in which he replies "Negan" before joining in with the other Saviors cheering and ready to wipe out the Hilltop. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Gary and the other Saviors arrive at the Hilltop prepared to attack the settlement. After several vehicles lose their tires, Arat is instructed to remove the tire spikes from the road so they can further advance into the Hilltop. He and the others are met with gunfire but he manages to survive long enough to escape with Simon, Dwight, Arat, and any remaining Saviors. "Still Gotta Mean Something" In a flashback, Gary participates in the slaughter of the Scavengers. He chases after a man fleeing through the Junkyard and executes him. He passes by what he thinks is Jadis' body and spits on her before returning to the massacre. "Worth" Gary plans the final assault on the Hilltop along with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Arat and D.J.. Later, Gary participates in Simon's attempted coup against Negan. However, Dwight tips Negan off and all of Simon's loyalists are shot to death upon Negan's command, including Gary. Negan then uses Lucille to bash Gary's head in to prevent reanimation. Death Killed By * Simon (Indirectly Caused) * Dwight (Caused) * Negan (Caused) * Arat, D.J., and Norris (Alive) After joining Simon's attempted coup against Negan, Gary is shot and killed by the rest of the Saviors for his betrayal after Dwight tipped Negan off. * Negan (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) Negan bashes his head in with Lucille to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gary has killed: *Numerous unnamed Scavengers (Alongside Simon and fellow members of the Saviors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Negan Negan and Gary have had little interaction on-screen , but it appeared to be a normal relationship. Negan was infuriated upon learning of the Scavengers being massacred by Gary, along with Simon and fellow Saviors members. When Simon infers that Negan is most likely dead, Gary appears to be somewhat saddened. However, Gary true loyalty relays to Simon as he joins an attempted coup led by him with the plan to kill Negan so Simon could be the leader again. Gary and the betrayers (except for Simon and Gregory) were gunned down by Arat, D.J. and Norris on Negan's command, after Dwight tipped him off. Negan smashes his head, showing no remorse for his demise. Simon Gary and Simon seem to have a good relationship with each other. Gary respects Simon as Second-in-Command of the Saviors while Simon appears to trust him as his own personal right hand man. In the episode "The Lost and the Plunderers" when Gary travels with Simon and the other Saviors to the junkyard, he doesn't hesitate when Simon orders him and his fellow Saviors to kill every Scavenger (except for Jadis). Gary's loyalty to Simon ended up causing his death at Negan's command. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Service" *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Hostiles and Calamities" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The Big Scary U" *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"The Key" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" (Flashback) *"Worth" Trivia * Gary is not in the 'In Memorial' on the Talking Dead. Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Deceased